My Little Girl
by LoveyDoveyAndCrapLikeThat
Summary: Fifteen years ago, Gibbs got divorced to his third wife, he did not think much of it until five teens walk into the office saying that is now fourteen year old daughter, is missing. A race to save his fourteen year old from both a psychopath and someone close to home begins. Rated T for three cuss words in the first paragraph. If he has a daughter there are going to be a few OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. Sorry to those waiting for Marine Retreat, but I have a small case of writer's block for that story. Mild cursing in this chapter because of a fight. Skip to the second line break if you do not wish to read it.**

* * *

1998- Washington DC

"Jethro! You need to start listening to me! All you ever do is ignore me!" Mackenzie, wife number three, shouted.

"I am listening Mackenzie, but all I hear is bitching and complaining about my job!" Jethro shouted back.

"Because all you ever do is stupid shit while working! It's like you get up in the morning and say, "Hey! I'm going to put _get shot_ on my to do list today!" Mackenzie mocked.

"You know that is not what I do, I just want to protect the team!" Gibbs hollered.

"Right, team first your wife second! Next time instead of not calling me to tell me you will not be home for dinner, you just skip that whole step because I am through with putting up with your shit, dammit!" Mackenzie shouted throwing the tea towel down on the counter and leaving the room.

An hour later she was packed up and out the door.

An hour after, Gibbs knew he wasn't going into work the next day.

* * *

2013- Washington DC

(Fifteen years and one more ex-wife later)

"Morning Boss!" Tony DiNozzo smiled as Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs entered the room.

"Morning DiNozzo, David, McGee." Gibbs said.

"Morning Gibbs." Ziva smiled.

"Boss." Tim nodded.

"No case yet?" Tony asked.

"Have I told you to grab your gear yet DiNozzo?" Gibbs mocked with an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry boss." Ziva chuckled as Tony sighed. At that moment five teenagers walked in with a security guard. As the guard handed them off to the team they thanked the guard.

"Which one of you is Agent Gibbs?" the smallest girl asked, she had short blonde hair that was pin straight, pale skin and hazel eyes, she wore jeans and a plain yellow shirt with black converse.

"Me." Gibbs answered. The teens sighed with relief.

"My name is Karmin Louis, these are my friends Mark Falkner, Taylor Newman, Sylar Dewitt, and Natalie Jones." Karmin, the small blonde, pointed to each of her friends in turn.

"How may I help you?" Gibbs asked.

"Our friend Scarlett Asher, is missing. Her mom, Mackenzie Asher, refuses to report her missing." Sylar spoke up, he was tall, tan with brown hair and bright green eyes, he wore nice jeans and a green shirt that had an awesome design in black on the back; he reminded Ziva of Tony.

Gibbs looks at the teens, Mackenzie Asher? From fifteen years ago?

"We know that you and Mackenzie Asher were married fifteen years ago, Agent Gibbs." Natalie spoke up, she was tall with blonde curly hair, tan-ish skin and gold eyes, she wore a long blue shirt with ruffles and black leggings with black flats.

"And since Scarlett is the youngest of us at fourteen, fifteen in a couple months." Mark hesitated, he had green eyes, black hair, tan skin and wore jeans and a green shirt.

"We believe that you are her dad, and can help find her." Taylor finished, she had black hair and seemed to be African American, her brown eyes begged for help and she wore jeans, sandals and a bright purple top.

"Mackenzie never told me she was pregnant." Gibbs stated.

"You divorced before she found out when she was three months along. That is her story to Scarlett." Sylar answered.

"Gibbs, their math is correct." Ziva answered.

"Never said it was David, gear up. Happy birthday Tony; we are going to go talk to an ex-wife of mine." Gibbs stated, the teens sighed in relief again.

"Not just any ex-wife boss, the possible mother of your child, the baby momma, the one who..."

"Tony you make one more reference to his child's mother and I will kill you with this paper clip." Ziva threatened. Scarlett's friends laughed.

* * *

The NCIS team knocked on Mackenzie Asher's front door, the teenagers sitting in the car, doing as they were told.

Three seconds later Mackenzie answered the door, her red hair in a pony tail and brown eyes showing her age slightly.

"Listen I don't want to buy the crap you are... Jethro?" Mackenzie's eyes were raised, the last time she talked to Jethro they were signing the divorce papers.

"Mackenzie." Gibbs nodded.

"What are you doing here, who are they?" Mackenzie asked.

"May we come in Ms. Asher?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Mackenzie let them in. The house was three stories tall, including the basement, and the top floor was just a living room, kitchen and bathroom, the top floor seemed to have the bedrooms and the basement was just a bathroom, and family room.

"Mackenzie, I'm going to cut to the chase. You have a daughter named Scarlett Marie Asher, she is going to be fifteen in a couple months. We divorced fifteen years ago. Is Scarlett my daughter?" Gibbs asked.

"Wow, Jethro, the first time you see me in fifteen years and you are asking if my daughter is your daughter." Mackenzie stalled.

"Ms. Asher, you refuse to report your daughter missing, I'd answer him." Tony filled in.

"Yes, Jethro, Scarlett is your daughter. And yes, I won't report her missing; she is not missing, her good for nothing friends think that Scarlett is going to be like one of them, and I did not raise her to be a wild child." Mackenzie spoke.

"Then where is Scarlett?" Ziva asked.

"I do not know." Mackenzie answered.

"Then she is missing, Mackenzie. Scarlett could be in big trouble at the moment and your hard headedness is gonna get her killed." Gibbs declared.

"_My_ hard headedness?" Mackenzie asked, her voice raising.

"OK... It is clear why you two divorced now... Ms. Asher, we are going to call our forensic scientist, have her go through Scarlett's stuff, talk to all of Scarlett's friends and find her. Then my boss here will be filing for custody." Tony smiled.

"Who are you three!?" Mackenzie asked again.

"Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, Special Agent Ziva David and Special Agent Tim McGee. McGee! Phone Abby!" Tony ordered.

"Ms. Asher can you show me to your daughter's room please?" Ziva asked, Mackenzie nodded and lead Ziva away.

* * *

"Boss, why don't you question the friends so you can learn a little bit about Scarlett before you meet her?" Tony offered, but actually he wanted to keep Gibbs and Mackenzie from butting heads again. Gibbs nodded and walked outside to talk to the teenagers.

Ten minutes later Abby appeared.

"Tim, I need her prints, all of her pictures, diaries, journals, computer... anything that can lead us to her disappearance." Abby was determined to find her boss' daughter.

* * *

Scarlett sighed in the dark room. How did she end up here? Oh yeah, she was on her way to meet Sylar, the strange man approached her and then... nothing.

"Scarlett my beautiful flower, you are up." A man smirked.

_Please, someone find me._

* * *

Gibbs looked at the seven teenagers, the seven closest people to Scarlett.

"Umm. Ok. We need to know the exact night of Scarlett's disappearance people." Gibbs called out.

"Ummm. March sixth or seventh." Sylar answered.

"Why those two days?" Gibbs asked.

"She was supposed to meet us for dinner and didn't show the sixth, we thought it was because her mom wouldn't let her out." Taylor saved.

"The seventh?" Gibbs asked.

"She wasn't at school." Mark answered.

"Ok, is there anything that might have made her runaway?" Gibbs asked.

"No, she loved working at the mechanic's shop, the band, everything but her mom." Charlie, brunette, brown eyes, fat-ish, answered.

"Band?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, I am the manager, Sylar is bass and sings, Karmin is back up singer and guitar, Tyler is drums, Mark is guitar and back up singer, Natalie is the pianist, and Scarlett is the singer and bass or guitar depending on the song." Taylor answered. Gibbs nodded taking notes.

"Has she ever mentioned anything about being watched or has seemed a bit off?" Gibbs asked.

"She has gotten some creepy fan mail lately." Sylar answered, his fists clenched remember the creepy notes.

"Yeah, stuff like 'If you can't be mine then you can't be anybody's' and crap like that. We thought it was nothing, and just mentioned it to Sylar's dad but, now I wish we told someone else." Karmin looked down.

"Did you guys keep that mail?" Gibbs asked looking up.

"Yeah, it's at the mechanic's shop. The entire band works there, well, Karmin and Natalie are the cashiers, everyone else works on the cars.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. Sorry to those waiting for Marine Retreat, but I have a small case of writer's block for that story. **

* * *

Washington DC 0700- three days after Gibbs finds out he has a daughter.

"What do ya got?" Gibbs asks hurrying in with a coffee in hand. He was starting to think that his daughter would be found face down in a ditch somewhere... but only in the back of his mind.

"Um, Scarlett's friends were right Gibbs; the fan mail get's scary." Tim answered, everyone stood to walk up to the TV that showed pictures of the mail.

"Scarlett stopped opening fan mail from, as the envelope is addressed from, 'Secret Lover'. Abby as all of the original letters but the six that Scarlett did open, make two things very clear." Tim said.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"The writer is obsessed with Scarlett." Ziva answered.

"Coulda told you that two days ago." Gibb shot.

"And you daughter, has a boyfriend that she is very serious with. Quoting, 'I saw you last night with him, darling, why can you not see that you two were not meant to be; but oh Cherie, we are meant to be.' Very poetic don't you think, this guy has got a good chance of being a poet." Tony tried to joke.

"A boyfriend?" Gibbs asked, he glanced at the picture of his daughter and her friends, she has red hair that falls to mid back, bright blue eyes and a beautiful smile, she and her friends were lined up arms around each other. Sylar told him that it was taken after they won their first Band Bash.

"Sylar." Gibbs spoke.

"Sylar, the kid that knows everything about... ohhhhh." Tim caught on.

"Ohhh, Scarlett has a thing for the bass man." Tony taunted, earning a headslap.

"That's my fourteen year old daughter DiNozzo." Gibbs glared.

"Oooh, hate to be Sylar." Tim cringed as their boss stormed out of the bull pen.

* * *

Sylar Dewitt looked at his girlfriend's father. The silver haired man glared at his daughter's boyfriend.

"Sir?" Sylar asked.

"You're dating my daughter, why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs asked.

"Because on the sixth she was meeting me. I was going help her get away from Mackenzie, we were going meet at the diner down the road from the Mechanic's shop, three blocks from her house." Sylar answered.

"Get away from Mackenzie?" Gibbs asked.

"Things got a lot worse when Mackenzie found out that Scar was in a band." Sylar lead on.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked, the hair on the back of his neck rising.

* * *

The room resembled a Pairs hotel room with a beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower, Notre Dame, and the Louvre; through seemingly unbreakable windows. Even though it was life size, fitted with a beautiful bed, bath and kitchen, Scarlett knew she was on a ground floor, far away from home.

"Bruises, I am so sorry flower. But you would not listen to me, I had to get you in the car somehow." the man tutted, Scarlett turned to see a man who's hair was blonde and this man's green eyes showed no mirth or love.

"Who are you?" Scarlett stuttered.

"My dear flower, I am afraid I can not answer that, just yet." The man tapped Scarlett's nose, with a little difficulty considering Scarlett tried to bit his finger as he went to tap her nose.

"Flower, please be nice. I am doing you a favor, I could have you tied up." The man cooed.

"Please let me go!" Scarlett cried.

"Dear flower, please do not cry." the man wiped at Scarlett's cheeks.

"I want to go home." Scarlett whimpered.

"Dear flower, this is your new home. You will learn to love it." The man sighed. Scarlett now knew how to get his name.

"I realize that you are going to be here a lot. What should I call you?" Scarlett asked, batting her eyes and biting her lip a little bit.

"Sir, or master. Whichever one you want. The kitchen is fully stocked and so is the bath and bed. Shower and get changed. I am sure you will appreciate it." 'Sir' commanded, Scarlett got up and walked to the bathroom, with one thought in mind.

_Sylar and the gang._

* * *

"What got worse Sylar?" Gibbs asked, well, demanded.

"Mackenzie abuses Scarlett. The whole band never knew about it until Scarlett fell asleep with her jacket on about a month back, I took it off because she looked like she was ho... over heating, and we saw the bruises. The next morning Scarlett spilled everything to us. She didn't want us to know because we would tell the authorities, and they'd take her away from her mom. No one knew who her dad is and she'd be put in foster care." Sylar explained.

"Mackenzie _hits_ Scarlett?" Gibbs growled.

"Yeah, ever since then we have been taking photos of the bruises and putting them in a book in the mechanic's shop, I think that Taylor slipped the folder in..." Sylar was cut off by Gibbs' phone.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

* * *

Abby, Tim, Tony and Ziva were going through the stuff from Scarlett's room and the stuff hidden at the mechanic's shop.

Abby was flipping through the folders.

"Aww guys look." Ziva called out. Showing everyone the pictures of Scarlett in a black dress with cap sleeves and black flats, her red hair let loose; she was staring into Sylar's eyes as they looked at each other, he was wearing a suit with a vest instead of a jacket, holding her close to him, and (not so secretly it seemed) Scarlett was stealing the hat from his head.

"That is a good picture of them." Tim laughed.

"Wait until Gibbs sees it." Tony chuckled. Abby opened up a new folder. Flipping to the first picture she recognized the red hair.

"OHMIGOD GUYS!" Abby shouted.

"What?" Tony asked, the three Agents crowed around Abby to see the pictures of the bruises, covering the stomach, thigh and arms.

"She was being abused." Ziva stated, everyone held their breaths.

Abby's computer ding-ed.

"Ooo, results! Ok I got the security film from all possible areas from Scarlett's house to the diner annnnnnnnnnd..." Abby drew out and as she checked the first camera, and as everyone did not expect to see. At 9:02:45 a vehicle pulled up to Scarlett, a man got out, Scarlett looked at him before she started running, the man grabbed her from behind and dragged her to the car as Scarlett kicked and tried to punch him.

"She didn't even make it to the next square." Ziva gasped.

"Block, Zeee-vah." Tony corrected.

"We got a plate." Tim stopped them from fighting.

* * *

Gibbs and Sylar walked into the lab, Ziva, Tony and Tim were already listening to the music blasting in the lab.

"I got nerve, it's Scarlett's favorite song that we have done." Sylar smiled. Abby turned the music down.

"Gibbs, your daughter has got talent in the musical career field. Any way, good stuff first. I have the license from the man that kidnapped Scarlett, and from both DNA, from the letters, and facial recognition, from the security tapes, I have determined that the kidnapper is indeed Marcus Sclamtix, a seventeen year old drop out, Tony told me the joke about the poet and guess what? This guy is amazing at English writing, including poetry. Anyway, now, surprisingly, owns his own Carpenter and Design Companies and is one of his best workers. Gibbs, she could be anywhere. You will have to get him to spill where she is... I'm so worried about her and I don't even know her Gibbs, it's just she is your daughter and..." Abby started ranting.

"Abby, she'll be fine."

"But Gibbs, her mom abuses her!" Abby whined.

"Abby, maybe that subject could have been approached a little more lightly." Tony cringed.

"I know, Sylar just told me. She is gonna be fine and I am going to take full custody of her and she will never be hit again." Gibbs assured her.

"Gibbs how can you..."

"Abby."

"Fine..." Abby nodded in hope.

"Scarlett is a good fighter when she needs to be, I won't be surprised when she is found in a locked building with the guy tied up and her sitting down doing something random." Sylar shrugged. Gibbs recognized the lie, but Abby didn't.

"Abby text Tim Mr. Sclamtix's addresses, we are going hunting." With that the Agents left, Sylar was standing in Abby's lab with Abby.

"You and Scarlett complement each other, just know that if you break her heart, I can kill someone without leaving forensic evidence." Abby nodded, her black pigtails bobbing up and down.

"Uhhhh, how do I even reply to that?" Sylar asked. Abby smiled and turned back to her computer.

* * *

Gibbs and the team walked up to the house, his eyes trained on the door. Tony nodded at Ziva and knocked at the door.

"Hello?" The man behind the door had blonde hair with dull green eyes and was wearing a green shirt with white shorts.

"Hello, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS, are you Marcus Sclamtix?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, I am. May I ask why?" Sclamtix asked.

"Yeah, we have a warrant to search all places under your name and you need to come with us." Tony answered curtly.

"Why, I didn't do anything wrong?" Sclamtix claimed.

"Yeah, except you have written creepy love notes to a NCIS agent's daughter." Tim shot back.

"Ziva, let's search his place, McGee, Tony watch him." Gibbs ordered, a part of him dreaded not finding his daughter. Gibbs opened the room door, nothing was there. Ziva opened the door across the hall, Gibbs looked at her.

"Nothing." The next set of doors, then the last door in the hallway.

Ziva opened it, and then stopped and gasped, Gibbs felt the need to go shoot Sclamtix.

* * *

Scarlett sat alone, usually 'sir' was here at this time. That was good news to her, because that meant that there was a good chance for 'sir' to be in an interrogation room, with someone trying to get her location... Or 'sir' could be stuck in traffic. Scarlett hoped for the former.

Footsteps, someone was running to the small house.

But who?

* * *

Gibbs sat across from Sclamtix in interrogation.

"Look man, I like the band and their singer was hot. What else is a teenager supposed to do?" Sclamtix asked.

"Not stalk the fourteen year old singer. Where is she?" Gibbs asked.

"Where is who?" Sclamtix asked.

"Scarlett Marie Asher, where the hell is the girl you took?" Gibbs asked.

"Paris. She is in Paris." Sclmatix laughed.

_He got her out of the country, Mackenzie really screwed up this time._

Gibbs nodded and stood and quickly walked out of the room.

"There is no way he got her out of the country that fast, boss, I'm going to go over some ideas with Abby." Tim assured before jogging down to the 'Labby'.

"Boss, Ziva and I are gonna go arrest Mackenzie Asher for abuse..." Tony trailed off.

"Ducky wishes to see you Gibbs." Ziva informed.

Gibbs nodded and walked to the Morgue.

"Jethro! Just the man I wanted to see." Ducky spoke cheerfully.

"So I heard Duck." Gibbs smirked.

"How are you holding up?" Ducky asked.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs questioned.

"Your daughter is missing, yes, you have yet to meet her, but that does not mean that you have yet to love her." Ducky answered.

"I'm worried, we found out that she was being abused by Mackenzie, so now she is my full responsibility. She is old enough to know a mistake when she sees one and, I don't wanna let her down; Duck." Gibbs sighed.

"Ahh, but that is the beauty of a daughter. She loves her dad not matter the mistake or mistakes." Ducky laughed. Gibbs smirked a bit.

"You sure Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, Jethro; now tell me about the interrogation."

"He said that she is in Paris, but there is no way for Sclmatix to get Scarlett all the way to Paris in the time it has been and there is no record." Gibbs answered.

"Paris? Now, what does he do for a living?" Ducky questioned.

"Builds things, owns a carpenter company, life size... I got it Duck." Gibbs' phone rung.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"GIBBS! I got it, Scarlett is held in a life size diorama of Paris!" Abby shouted through the phone. Gibbs smiled.

"Just thought of that. Tell Tim to have Ziva and Tony turn the abuse arrest over to Metro and meet me at the warehouses owned but Sclmatix." Gibbs ordered.

"Yes sir."

"Don't call me sir." Gibbs smiled a bit at Abby's next comment.

"Yes, ma'am." Then she hung up.

* * *

Gibbs and the other agents walked to the doors of the warehouses.

"Tony check warehouse number one, Ziva two, Tim three, I got number four."

"Right, numro uno." Tony nodded, Ziva nodded as well and Tim gave him a thumbs up.

"Lets get to it." The Agents split up.

* * *

With Ziva: It is in her Point of View

Jungle, Amazon, Betty Gray, Flag, Flag... This warehouse does not have Pairs.

* * *

With Tim: Again in his Point of View

River, Nile. Where the hell is Pairs?

* * *

With Gibbs: Point of View if you didn't already guess.

Morocco, Tanzania, Tazmanian Devil... Why is that even categorized in here? Belgium, Bollywood...

* * *

With Tony: Point of View Tony.

Russia, like in _Billion Dollar Brain_, or, _The Saint. _Is that an Eiffel Tower? Paris!

I started running, soon I got to the door of the Diorama, it was Pairs, with the Eiffel Tower, the bridges, the Louvre; everything.

"Hello? Scarlett are you in there? I work at NCIS with your dad, he's looking for ya too. Make some noise for me please, Scarlett!" I shouted, in side my ear I hear the 'got nothing's from the rest of the workers.

"Found Paris." I spoke into my radio.

"Who- who are you?" a small voice echoed.

"My name is Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, I'm gonna get you out of there, is there a door?" I asked.

"The other side, the windows are unbreakable. I've tried." A girl appeared at the window, her long red hair pulled behind her and her blue eyes showing signs of crying.

"Ok, I'm gonna go to the other side and open the door, if anything break it down." Scarlett nodded and from the windows it looked like she was following me to the door, when...

"Agent DiNozzo behind you!" Scarlett screamed, I pulled my gun but it was too late.

Darkness.

* * *

**And when Ziva thinks Betty Gray, it is meant to be Betty White and it is there for a reason. Sorry for any confusion.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, sorry about Marine Retreat, this story has more of an interest to me at the moment... if that sentence even makes sense.**** It probably does not though... oops. This chapter has like... two cuss words in it... d-a-m-n and a-s-s. Sorry if it is a problem.**

* * *

_15 December 2013_

"Boss, that was Security at NCIS, Sclmatix broke out. He is here." Tim spoke, Gibbs registered his words before breaking into a sprint, at a scream erupted from the warehouse in front of them. A female scream. Busting into the warehouse they saw Moscow, Russia, then some random place in Asia, Gibbs looked past there and he saw the tip of an Eiffel Tower.

"Pairs." Gibbs ran, gun drawn; Ziva and Tim behind him. They arrived in Pairs two seconds later.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted, looking for his agent.

"Gibbs, Scarlett is hidden at _Billion Dollar Brain._" Tony said, as he limped to them.

"Where is she DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Hidden, where part of _Cast Away_ is set in Gibbs." Tony whispered.

"The R..." Ziva started.

"Movies when something bad is going on Ziva." Tony hissed putting his hand over Ziva's mouth.

"Good thinking DiNozzo, where is he?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know, he hit me pretty damn hard on the head, I woke up and Scarlett was by my side scared to death, evidently she kicked him and ran off. He is looking for her." Tony answered.

"Let's find him first. Ziva with me, Tim and Tony get Scarlett to the cars, lock the doors when she gets in." Gibbs orders. Everyone nods and runs off.

* * *

Ziva and Gibbs

The pair had been wondering around the warehouse.

"NCIS put your hands up!" Ziva orders gun drawn all of a sudden, Gibbs turns to see Sclmatix with gun in his own hands.

"Put the gun down, Sclmatix. Our lives are not worth your time for murder and kidnapping of a US Federal Agent's daughter." Ziva warned, Gibbs drew his own gun.

"Scarlett means everything to me. I know all about her, her favorite color, food, activity, her job, everything, I knew she was being abused, that is why I took her. She needed to be safe from her mother, from the world." Sclmatix spoke.

"I'm gonna protect my daughter, after I book you for her kidnapping." Gibbs smirked.

"NCIS huh? Think that you are all that when your daughter is being abused. Not so all that now huh?" Sclmatix was crazy, that is for sure.

"Put the gun down! Now!" Ziva shouted.

"Not until the man that hurts her is dead." Sclmatix pointed the gun and fired. Gibbs.

* * *

Tony and Tim

Tony lead McGee to Russia, both were in a hurried walk in case they were being followed or Sclmatix was near by.

As soon as we got there Tony knocked on the door.

"Scarlett it's me and my friend Agent McGook. C'mon out." Two seconds later McGee laid eyes on the pretty, fourteen year old, red head.

"Agent DiNozzo, I'm scared." Scarlett whispered.

"C'mon we have orders from our boss to get you to the car. Let's go." Tony nodded, he grabbed the girl's hand and the tree ran quickly out the doors. Sprinting across the parking lot, they noticed that there was an ambulance waiting along side the charger.

As the two agents and the girl approached the EMTs' grabbed a medic kit and walked up to the red headed girl.

"What is your name, sweetheart?" an EMT asked.

"Scarlett Asher."

"Ok, good, when were you born?" the other asked.

"Christmas Day." Scarlett answered.

"That's cool. Follow the flashlight please." The first EMT ordered.

"Pupils are not dilating, I'd say you have a minor concussion." The EMTs finished up. Two gun shots rang out.

Scarlett shrieked a the loud noise, her hands covering her ears; tears running down her face.

"ZIVA! GIBBS!" Tony and Tim shouted. Tony then hugged the crying girl.

Five agonizing minutes later, everyone spotted the two agents dragging an injured criminal across the parking lot.

"Yeah!" Tim shouted in delight. Scarlett turned her head slightly from DiNozzo's chest, to see the three people coming near.

"I want him cuffed while you guys are fixing him up. Do NOT let him out of your sight, Agents will be posted outside of the door." Gibbs hissed, the bullet Sclmatix fired just barley missed him as he hit the ground, and as Ziva fired one of her own bullets. Gibbs turned slightly to see the red headed girl DiNozzo was 'protecting'.

"Scarlett?" Gibbs asked.

"Mmmmhmmm?" Scarlett answered, she let go of DiNozzo and looked at Gibbs; tears still falling down her face. Gibbs looked at her bright blue eyes and pale skin from not seeing the sun in a while; she was his daughter.

"My name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs; Fifteen years ago your mother and I divorced, I suppose you know the rest from the vague stories your mother told you, but I am your dad..." Gibbs confessed. Scarlett sat there before hugging him with all her might.

"Is it just me or does this remind anyone of _Star Wars_, the part where Darth Vader is all like, 'I am your father!' and Luke... OW! Special Agent Ziva David did you just headslap me?" Tony complained.

"Yes, and I will again if you do not shut up." Under Gibbs' arms he could feel the laughter rumbling through is daughter's chest.

"I always dreamed of meeting you." Scarlett whispered. Gibbs smiled.

"For the last four days, I have too." Gibbs whispered back, a smile gracing his face.

* * *

The group had gotten to NCIS, so Gibbs could file for the warrant, Scarlett could give her statement, Ducky and Abby could meet her and then Gibbs take her home. Since Gibbs had found out that Mackenzie abused his daughter, Gibbs had all of Scarlett's friends, arrange her room (his old spare room) the way they think she'd like it for when she got home, to her new home.

"You arrested my mom?" Scarlett asked. She was sitting at her dad's desk as he was upstairs fighting with the director about God knows what.

"Yeah... Is something wrong with that?" Tony answered and asked.

"No. Thank you for saving me, Agent DiNozzo." Scarlett grabbed her brush from the bag Gibbs had given her so she could clean up at NCIS, and started brushing her hair.

"Tony, call me Tony." Tony smiled.

"Okie dokie Tony."

"Call me Tim or McGee..." Tim grinned at the small red head, it was easy to see why Sylar had fallen for her.

"Or McGook, McGeek, McGoogle, McDuffy, McSlowpoke, Mc..."

"We get the idea Tony! Call me Ziva." Ziva nodded.

"Of course, hey... Does anyone know where my cellphone is, dad said it was..."

"Right here, Scar." Sylar handed Scarlett her phone.

"Thanks Sylar... Sylar!" Gibbs and Jenny watched from the staircase as Scarlett and her friends reunited. Everyone got hugs and Sylar quickly kissed Scarlett's cheek. Natalie and Karmin started lecturing Scarlett about the invention called Mace/Pepper spray.

"She looks like a good kid, with good friends." Jenny smiled as Scarlett's small giggle drifted to her ears.

"I hate that Mackenzie took so much time from me." Gibbs admitted.

"Yes, but think of the time you have left. I highly doubt that Scarlett is going anywhere anytime soon." Jenny watched as the teenagers gathered in a group hug.

* * *

_Gibbs house later that night_

"Ok Scarlett, here we are..." Gibbs unlocked the door to his house. They were the only ones there, Abby had squeezed Scarlett to death and Ducky hugged her and welcomed her to the family at NCIS. Scarlett walked into the house, it had a western feel to it, fireplace, couch, kitchen,...what was that?

"Dad, is that a fold down piano?" Scarlett asked running her fingers over the cabinet part.

"Yeah, your half sister, Kelly, used to play." Gibbs answered a little hesitantly.

"Where is she?" Scarlett questioned, she _really_ wanted to meet her sister- half or not.

"Heaven, when she was eleven she and her mom were in a crash..." Gibbs trailed off, telling Scarlett the better half of the story.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Rule six- never apologize." Gibbs answered.

"Sometimes apologizing helps matters." Scarlett countered, her eyes still on the piano.

"You play?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, I like the fact that it can make a melody or a beat, like feelings almost. Most instruments you can't get that. Guitars it depends on the type, drums you get a downgraded sound and so forth, the piano; has the best of both worlds." Scarlett answered in a light voice.

"Kelly thought that to." Gibbs smiled, he walked up to Scarlett and she dropped her hand.

"She compose?"

"Write her own songs, sometimes."

"It is nearly eleven at night. I'd better catch some sleep. G'night dad."

"Good night Scarlett."

* * *

It was nine in the morning when Scarlett walked into the living room, she was wearing her blue robe with green long pajama pants and a black tank top, all of her auburn hair was pulled into a ponytail at her left shoulder. She smiled when she saw the piano down. Walking over Scarlett noticed the note.

_Kelly would want you to play._

_Dad_

Her soft smile turned into a grin as she looked around and noticed no one. Slowly she sat down on the bench. Biting her lip slightly, Scarlett looked through the song book in front of her. A title caught her eye. Scrawled in a pre-teen's best handwriting was _Kelly Ann Gibbs' Song._ With a grin Scarlett placed the sheet music in front of her. With her hands on the keys, she began; a soft melody rang out through the house.

* * *

Gibbs was in the basement working on his boat when he heard the familiar melody ringing through the house. Putting down the sander, he walked up stairs to see Scarlett on the piano; her fingers flying to the keys pressing them quickly. Gibbs could almost see Kelly sitting beside Scarlett, the two of them sharing their love of the piano. If Shannon hadn't died with Kelly, would they have had more kids? Absolutely. So at night they could watch their children play the piano in sync.

The melody died down and Scarlett stopped.

"I wonder if you'd like me Kelly. I mean, we both like the piano, but that isn't something we could have talked about 24/7. Well, we could have, it would have just gotten boring." Scarlett sighed aloud.

"She woulda loved ya." Gibbs spoke, Scarlett jumped before turning to see her dad.

"Scare ya Scar?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes. You heard that?" Scarlett asked.

"Yeah, piano or no piano, Kelly would have loved to have a little sister." Gibbs answered, Scarlett smiled.

"How did you sleep?" Scarlett questioned.

"Good. You?" Gibbs asked, he moved closer to his daughter.

"Best night of sleep I have gotten since a week ago." Scarlett answered. Gibbs chuckled.

"I have work, Director Shepard is letting me stay home or get to work late, thought I'd ask you."

A phone rang, Scarlett fished her cell out of her pocket, before pressing ignore.

"A friend?" Gibbs asked.

"Natalie, it can wait. I am fourteen I can stay home, or I can hang out with Abby in the lab?" Scarlett looked hopeful and Gibbs couldn't help, but smile.

"I'll let Abby know that she has a visitor." Gibbs smiled, Scarlett fist pumped the air.

"I'll go change, I highly doubt my pjs are appropriate for a public place." Gibbs laughed as Scarlett ran up the stairs.

"Walk Scarlett!" Gibbs shouted after her.

* * *

It was well after one o'clock, Gibbs was on a coffee and hot chocolate run, and Scarlett was sitting at his desk playing solitaire; when a marine walked in, dressed in his dress blues, black bag slung over his shoulder.

"May I help you?" Tim asked.

"I am looking for Scarlett Asher maybe it's Gibbs now, I don't... Scar!" The marine shouted, Scarlett looked away from the computer as Gibbs walked in.

"Scarlett?" Gibbs asked.

"Ben! I thought you were overseas." Scarlett ignored her dad as she hugged the marine.

"I was, and then I was video chatting Sylar and the gang, I wondered where you were and so I asked, and guess what they told me?" 'Ben' taunted, Scarlett's grin grew wider.

"No guess? They said that the little girl I considered my baby sister, was kidnapped by the man that had been sending her those creepy ass fan letters. The first thing I did was I went to my captain told him everything and you know what he did? He gave me leave until December 27th." Ben smirked. Scarlett's eyes went wide before hugging the guy with everything she had.

"Oh, dad, this is Benjamin Crashaw, he and I founded the band; before he left for three years in the Marines." Scarlett smiled.

"Nice to meet you boy." Gibbs and Ben shook hands.

"Your daughter turned my life around, when I met her I was thinking about suicide; your daughter caught me in the middle of trying to as she was walking down an ally way. Don't ask why I am still confused about that fact. She convinced me that sometimes life will give you hell, and you just got to throw it back at them." Ben smiled holding the girl close.

"How old are you?" Gibbs asked.

"Eighteen, I'm using my leave time for this year now, sir." Ben answered.

"Rule 52, don't call me sir." Gibbs recounted.

"Boss, does that rule even exist?"

"Does now DiNozzo." Gibbs smirked. Ben and Scarlett laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, sorry about Marine Retreat. Oh and the last chapter there is a sentence that I messed up with, 'The three' instead of 'the tree'. When DiNozzo, McGee and Scarlett were running off. I am sorry about that. Tell me if I make mistakes, please. So I can confess before the next chapter...**

* * *

Ben, Sylar, Karmin, Natalie, Mark, Taylor, and Scarlett were in the living room as Gibbs, Ziva, Jenny, Abby, Tony, McGee and Ducky watched as the teens messed with their instruments.

"What's it like being a dad again, boss?" Tony asked, they watched as Scarlett to a swig of water from Sylar's water bottle, Sylar pretended to care before dropping a kiss to Scarlett's crown.

"Much more laughter here now, Scarlett's made it a habit to wake up and play a song on the piano before making breakfast." Gibbs smiled as the band excluded Ben from their stares and smirks.

"I assume it would Jethro." Ducky smiled, gently at the new father.

"What are they doing?" Abby asked.

"Abbs..." Tim started,

"Shh, McGee, they are going to play." Ziva smiled childishly. Gibbs gave a soft chuckle at the team's antics.

"You guys can come in here you know. It is probably better for you to see us play." Scarlett called. The entire team laughed and crowded into the living room.

"Ben we wrote this song the day after you left." Scarlett smirked, she climbed over Sylar and to the piano. They waited.

Scarlett began playing.

* * *

A/N I do not own this song! It is _Semper Fi _ by Trace Adkins.

* * *

**Bold- Sylar** _Itallics singing, girls going- ohhhh- in the background. _Regular font- stuff going on around them

**"He sat in that long line of Barber Chairs, and the ****Sargent asked him, Son, would you like to keep your hair? ****He said yes sir as he heard those clippers buzzin home, the Sargent says, well hold out your hand, here it comes. Semper Fi. Do or die.**** So gung-ho to go and pay the price, here's to leather necks, devil dogs and jar-heads."**

**Parris Island in July. Semper fi. **** I sleep in my bed instead of a fox hole; I've never heard my boss tell me to lock and load. Ain't no bullet holes in the side of my SUV, because the kid next door just shipped out overseas. Semper Fi. Do or die. So gung-ho to go and pay the price. Here's to leather necks, devil dogs and jar-heads; Parris Island in July. Semper Fi.**

Ziva, Tony, McGee and Abby chuckled at the antics of the band; this was a serious song and they were sticking their tongues out at each other, taking hats, switching hats, and God knows what else.

_For the few that wear the dress blues; haircut high and tight, proud to be the first ones in a fight. Semper Fi._

_ Semper Fi. Do or die._ **So gung-ho and go to pay the price, here's to leather necks, devil dogs and jar-heads; and Parris Island in July, never leave a man behind. A marine, a marine for life. Semper Fi."**

* * *

Everyone clapped when the song was done.

"That was amazing." Ben laughed.

"Thank you, thank you." The gang laughed.

"Can now see why you are in a band." DiNozzo clapped.

"Thanks Tony." Scarlett smiled.

"That tune was amazing Scar." Natalie smiled.

"Can't take credit for that, Kelly wrote it." the NCIS team smiled while the band, except Sylar was confused.

"Who's Kelly?" Ben asked.

"My half sister." Scarlett answered her blue eyes shining.

"Where is she? I gotta tell her how sick that tune was." Karmin asked.

"Away." Scarlett answered.

"Simply amazing guys." Jenny smiled, changing the subject.

"Thanks, Ms. Jenny." Mark nodded.

"We are having a gathering at NCIS for Christmas. What would you guys say about playing?" Everyone looked at Taylor.

"What day is the gathering?" Taylor asked, going into manager mode.

"The twenty-fourth." Jenny answered looking at the girl as she messed with her IPhone 5c, everyone had one in different colors, Mark's is red, Karmin's is purple, Taylor's is yellow, Sylar's is the exact shade of blue as Scarlett's eyes, Natalie's is pink, and Scarlett's is the exact shade of Sylar's green eyes. Abby had noticed that earlier.

"Hmmm. I do not see any bookings on that date, we will do it." Taylor smiled looking at her phone.

"How many bookings do you guys actually get?" Abby asked.

"We have IPhone 5's as our work phones, our parent's make us carry phones that won't blow up their data plan, too bad they didn't hear about the plan with unlimited calling, texting, and data for $32.41 a month as long as there are seven lines. Seven lines, seven of us, I think we are good." Karmin answered.

"Hmmm, for being really young, you guys are really smart." Tim looked taken aback.

"I manage a band of hormonal teenagers, I have to be smart." Taylor joked, Scarlett threw a pillow at her.

"Don't know if I like that part." Gibbs shrugged. Scarlett rolled her eyes.

* * *

It was the day of the NCIS Christmas Party. Scarlett and the gang got out of school and hurried to NCIS to set up for the party.

Scarlett and the others were finishing setting up the equipment as the girls were warming up their voices, the boys were putting their instruments in the proper spots; when Gibbs, Jenny, Abby, Tim and Ziva walked in.

"Hey Scarlett!" Abby shouted hugging the redhead.

"Abb-by, nee-d a-ir." Scarlett choked.

"Oops, sorry." Abby let go of Scarlett with an apologetic look on her face.

"Girls, if you want to be done getting ready by the time the party starts you should get changed now." Sylar teased.

"Are you kidding me?" Natalie shrieked, her being the girly-girl in the group. Tim noticed that the girls were all wearing white shirts, jeans, tennis shoes; and their hair was in different styles than they usually wore.

Gibbs fingered his daughter's red braid.

"Your hair it's in braids." Gibbs smiled at the two long braids hanging over his daughter's shoulders.

"It is easier to curl evidently." Scarlett rolled her eyes at Natalie, who's hair was in a straight ponytail. Taylor laughed, her black hair had been put into a bun.

Gibbs looked Scarlett over.

"You didn't leave the house in these clothes."

"No, Natalie attacked us before class started." Karmin answered, there wasn't much to be done with her short hair but Natalie somehow managed to put the blonde strands into ponytails.

"You will be thanking me tonight. Boys do NOT choose from the ties until we are done, clear?" Natalie demanded, the two boys nodded quickly.

"C'mon girls, we have work to do." Natalie grabbed the garment bags as Karmin and Taylor grabbed two backpacks.

"Dad do NOT leave me with her alone." Scarlett joked.

"Ehh... You can handle her." Gibbs smirked. The team laughed.

"Dad, trust me, you will regret this." Scarlett laughed as she walked off.

"She wasn't being serious about that was she?" Gibbs asked the team.

"Do not go father bear on her Jethro, Sylar might want to see his girlfriend tonight." Jenny warned.

"Sylar, if I told you that you couldn't see Scarlett what would you say?" Gibbs asked.

"Her mom couldn't keep me from her, what can you do?" Sylar answered without a second thought.

"Good answer." Gibbs smirked.

* * *

Nearly an hour and a half later, the males were standing in the bull pen, they had their shirts off but suit pants on, with the exceptions of Palmer and Ducky who got ready in autopsy. Sylar was picking up his shirt when Gibbs spotted a tattoo on his side. The kid was fifteen, had a tattoo, and was currently dating his daughter. Gibbs almost added mechanic and band member to his list when he remembered his daughter did that to.

"What's the tattoo for?" Tony asked, spotting it to.

"My mother's favorite bible verse and religion." Sylar answered quickly. Gibbs looked at the tattoo, it was a gold cross with a golden crown around it and the words, '1 Peter 4:8' in red along the right side of the cross.

Sylar finished putting on his shirt and jacket when the girls entered the bull pen. Ziva wore a tight, ruby red dress, that accented her curves and was strapless; her shoes were green stilettos that Abby picked out from Ziva's closet, thinking that it matched the holiday. Jenny wore a green dress that was tight in the torso area down to the hip where it came out a little to make a small poof, a black cardigan looking thing, covered her shoulders and upper back before meeting in the middle of her upper chest, with black heels. Abby, being Abby, wore a dress that resembled something the Queen of Hearts would wear. Black with red lining and her favorite pair of platform boots, with her hair up in braids with green bows.

The girls were a different story, Taylor wore a dress with a purple torso and a wild print with a wide variety of colors in the skirt, with purple heels, her hair down and wavy. Natalie was in a pink dress that was short, strapless, with a sweatheart neckline and gems by the hip. Karmin wore a green dress that seemed wild and tame at the same time. Gibbs looked at his daughter and wished she'd go change though. A tight white dress with a royal blue torso and sliver accents, with white heels. Her red curls popped, as did her blue eyes.

"Wow..." Sylar breathed. Scarlett blushed and looked away.

"It took us forever to find that dress. But our time was worth seeing that face." Karmin laughed, Scarlett, Taylor and Natalie giggled.

Scarlett faced her dad, she noticed the look on his face and decided to ask.

"Dad. What's wrong?"

"I'm wondering if I should make you change or not." Gibbs replied. Everyone laughed while Scarlett rolled her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ummm... I own nothing. One cuss word in this chapter.**

* * *

Jenny and Gibbs were dancing. Actually, dancing. Gibbs knew that there were two women in the world that could get him on a dance floor. Maybe four if Ziva and/or Abby begged hard enough. But only two could bat their eyes and bite their bottom lip and get a 'yes' out of Gibbs the first time. One was on the floor with him now and the second was dancing with her boyfriend.

"Jethro, what would you call us?" Jenny whispered.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"Are we dating or are we just friends with benefits, as Scarlett put it two nights ago?" Jenny asked in a harsh whisper.

"Scarlett knows?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, she knows. She caught me leaving the house and put two and two together. She is not a dumb child, Jethro." Jenny hissed.

"What? She didn't say a thing to me." Gibbs sighed.

"Because you are her father. She is still afraid Jethro, the same situation probably happened with her mother, only she got hit for talking about it." Jenny rolled her eyes.

A pregnant silence fell upon the two.

"Dating Jen." Jenny smiled widely as Gibbs nodded.

* * *

Scarlett and Sylar were slow dancing to Karmin and Natalie's favorite slow dance Christmas song, "Santa Honey Only Love Me". They danced in a slow circle with no sudden movements or words, their closeness and heartbeats doing the talking for them.

"Scar, you know I love you... right?" Sylar asked all of a sudden, Scarlett lifted her head off his shoulder and gave him a bewildered look.

"Yes... Where did this come from?" Scarlett asked.

"Your father is staring at me like any minute now he will pull out his gun and shoot me." Sylar shrugged. Scarlett laughed.

"He is not."

"Really look for yourself." Sylar turned them so that she was staring at her father.

"Oh, what do you know. He is staring at you like that." Scarlett shrugged.

"Gee. Your father might shoot me and you are brushing it off. What did I do to deserve such a loving girlfriend?" Sylar asked sarcastically, Scarlett laughed.

"Sarcasm gets you no where mister."

* * *

"She looks happy." Ziva smiled staring at Sylar and Scarlet.

"She does, doesn't she." Tim grinned.

"I'm more worried about getting Gibbs' gun from him. He looks like he is about to shoot Sylar." Tony whispered to the two.

"I'm not gonna shoot him DiNozzo." Gibbs spoke.

"I thought he didn't hear me. Damn Scarlet and Sylar are gonna have to find a different place to do the dirty because Gibbs will hear it all." DiNozzo spoke, earning quite possibly the hardest head slap in the history of Gibbs.

"Don't say that DiNozzo, I don't wanna think about my little girl in the same bed as him."

"No father does Jethro." Ducky agreed, "But I think your daughter has indeed found her soul mate."

"Don't wanna think about that either." Gibbs huffed

* * *

Scarlett walked up to the front of the stage, her wireless ear mic hiding behind her curls so everyone looking just saw the mic part.

"Hello everyone! Merry Christmas! I'm Scarlett, in the green is Karmin, and the girl who is flirting with the random guy in the crowed is Natalie." Scarlett smirked. Natalie jumped up and ran over to Scarlett.

"Hey! Can't blame a girl." Natalie laughed.

"Yeah I can. Ok everyone. Wings."

* * *

Four hours and twelve songs later everyone was exiting the NCIS building.

Gibbs and Scarlett were walking to the car when Scarlett stopped.

"Dad, something is bothering you." Scarlett sighed.

"No.."

"Don't even try saying nothing is bothering you. I know something's up." Scarlett sighed.

"Your mother took so much time from me. When I finally get to meet you, your fifteen and have a serious boyfriend. I never got to see your firsts." Gibbs sighed.

"Dad, I only regret not trying to find you sooner. Sylar, dad, he's special. Oh speaking of special, I'm allowed to return to work tomorrow." Scarlett smiled.

"Hmm. I have got to check it out." Gibbs started.

"Dad, I've been working there since I was eight." Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah. The entire band, we uh would grab the tools, run the register and start the engine when told to." Scarlett smiled.

"Mechanic really?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, it's super fun. Everyone is there, laughing, singing, playing music and fixing things. It's amazing." Scarlett laughed.

"Still, going to make sure that the place is safe!" Gibbs laughed.

* * *

Jenny watched from a distance as Scarlett and Gibbs laughed and lightly pushed each other in the parking lot. She knew in that moment, that she loves both Gibbs and his daughter Scarlett. Her hand drifted to her abdomen, she was not going to be the second woman in his life to keep a child away from his/her father.

Scarlett laughed again. Jenny loved the girl's laugh, it made people want to smile to.

"I have got to tell him." Jenny sighed.

* * *

Late at night, Jenny drove into Gibbs' driveway. The door was unlocked, that wouldn't have been unusual five months ago; but after Scarlett moved in with Gibbs, the door started being locked.

Stepping into the house Jenny turned to lock the door. Turning she saw Scarlett sitting on the chair, legs thrown over one of the arms and back propped up on the other a keyboard piano set up in front of the chair, and a green spiral notebook in her lap.

"Dad's downstairs, Jenny." Scarlett said without looking up.

"How did you know?"

"So far, you are the only person to enter the house without knocking... Sorry if that statement seemed a little rude, I didn't mean it like that." Scarlett shook her head.

"It's fine. What are you working on?"

"A song."

"Is that all we are going to get?" Jenny raised a brow.

"Until it's finished." Scarlett confirmed.

"Funny." Jenny laughed.

* * *

Gibbs walked up stairs at the sound of laughs.

Standing from afar he watched as Jenny and Scarlett laughed. Scarlett's songbook and piano long forgotten in the midst of laughs and stories.

"He didn't!"

"Yes, your father walked up to the man with a bomb. Most agents would have waited for the bomb squad, but no. You father had Ziva disarm the bomb!" Jenny laughed. Gibbs let a smile loose as Scarlett started laughing too.

His girls...

* * *

Twenty minutes later Scarlett was upstairs fast asleep in her bed. Jenny and Gibbs were in the basement working on the boat.

_It's now or never._ Jenny thought.

"Jethro, you might want to sit down... I have something to tell you." Jenny bit her lip. Gibbs raised his brows, but sat down.

"Jethro... I'm... I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ummm... I own nothing. One curse word in this chapter. **

* * *

Last time:

_It's now or never._ Jenny thought.

"Jethro, you might want to sit down... I have something to tell you." Jenny bit her lip. Gibbs raised his brows, but sat down.

"Jethro... I'm... I'm pregnant."

* * *

Gibbs stared at Jenny with wide eyes.

"Are you joking?" Gibbs finally stuttered.

"No. I thought the home test could have been a false positive, so I had a blood test done and both came back positive." Jenny started rambling.

"Jen. Stop rambling. Tell me what you want." Gibbs ordered.

"I want to keep the baby. I don't care if you are or are not in it's life, but I will keep this baby." Jenny demanded.

"Jen, I want this baby. With all my heart." Gibbs said showing a moment of heart.

"We're keeping the baby." Jenny smiled.

"We're keeping the baby." Gibbs confirmed.

* * *

The next morning.

Gibbs and Jenny awoke to the sound of a piano playing.

"Is this what you wake up to every morning?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah. Scarlett loves that piano." Gibbs said sleepily. Jenny smiled. The two stood up as the music stopped.

"MY RIDE IS HERE!" Scarlett shouted. Gibbs looked out his bedroom window to see a red sports car with Natalie in the drivers seat Karmin and Taylor in the back seats.

"ALRIGHT!" Gibbs shouted. Jenny moved to Gibbs' side and watched as the red headed girl joined the group, jumping into the front passenger and tossing her bag back with Karmin and Taylor. They watched as Natalie checked her hair and pulled out.

"It's Saturday. Where are they going?" Jenny asked.

"Work. That reminds me, I have weekend duty." Gibbs moved to get dressed.

* * *

"Morning boss." DiNozzo smiled as Gibbs entered the bullpen.

"Mornin DiNozzo, Ziva, McGee." Gibbs nodded.

"Morning Gibbs." the other two echoed. Gibbs opened a drawer and scribbled down an address.

"McGee I want to know everything about this place." Gibbs ordered, handing the address to Tim.

"On it boss." McGee spoke and started typing.

"Case boss?" Tony asked.

"Scarlett's work." Gibbs answered. Ziva and Tony made a knowing face and nodded, While Tim glanced at Tony before typing again.

* * *

The girls were laughing. Natalie, being the good driver, stopped at a stop sign. She made a waving movement with her hand to alert the people at Scarlett's side of the 4-way to go. The people in the black SUV mimicked the movement, Natalie shrugged and started driving. Scarlett smiled and waved at the people, the SUV revved and the next thing the girls knew the car had crashed into them.

The car tumbled and turned. All of the girls were buckled, so no one flew from the vehicle.

Karmin watched barely conscious as the people that hit them ran from one black SUV to another.

"Intentionally hit us." she muttered.

A family of six drove to the 4-way.

"Oh my god Henry." the woman gasped.

"I'm going to check for people. You keep the kids occupied and call 911." Henry ordered. The fit man got out of the car and ran to the SUV. No one was there. Shaking his head he ran to the upside-down sports car. Four young girls.

"Damn."

"Margret, four young females!" Henry shouted. The woman nodded and babbled the words into the phone. 5 minutes later four ambulances showed up, along with five police cars and a fire truck.

"Do you know what happened?" an officer asked.

"No. This happened before we pulled up. No one is in the SUV." Henry answered.

"Hit and run it sounds like." An officer said into a radio.

"It's safe to move the girls!" a paramedic shouted. One by one the girls were removed from the car.

First Taylor.

Then Karmin.

Next was Natalie.

And then Scarlett.

As she was placed on a gurney, Scarlett woke up.

"Ma'am can you hear me?" A paramedic asked.

"Yeah... my dad. Gibbs. NCIS Gibbs." Scarlett said brokenly.

"Her dad is NCIS, take them all to Bethesda!" A paramedic shouted.

"Miss Gibbs. Can you tell me your first name." Scarlett groaned in pain.

"Scarlett. Karmin and Taylor were in the backseat, Natalie was driving." Scarlett groaned.

"Which one is Karmin and which one is Taylor?" The paramedic asked.

"Karmin was behind me. Taylor was behind Natalie. Are they ok?" Before Scarlett got her answer she blacked out again.

* * *

"Scarlett Gibbs, young female. Car accident that looks like a hit and run. Her father is NCIS so we thought that all of them should go to Bethesda." The paramedic listed off.

"Good choice. Has anyone called NCIS to report it?" The doctor asked.

"No, the personal belongings to the girls are in the other ambulance. All of the girls were out at the scene. I don't know about the other girls. But Scarlett gave us information, asked if her friends were alright before passing out again." the paramedic answered.

"Ok, I'll have a doctor report this."

"She's all yours." The paramedic answered.

"Dr. Peters. Call NCIS report that Scarlett Gibbs was in an accident and is now at Bethesda with her friends." the doctor shouted.

* * *

Jenny turned in her chair as the phone rang.

"Director Shepard."

"Hello, Director Shepard. I am Doctor Katelynn Peters at Bethesda hospital. We have four young girls arrive here this afternoon and one of them is named..."

"Scarlett Gibbs, Karmin Louis, Natalie Jones and Taylor Newman." Jenny filled in.

"Yeah. That's all of them. How did you know?"

"Dr. Peters. I think of Scarlett as my own daughter, I have to tell her father. Do not let any of them die while we are contacting parents. Do you know how the accident happened?" Jenny asked.

"Looks like hit and run. Black SUV vs shiny red sports car. No one was in the SUV when help arrived or when the man called 911." the doctor answered.

"Thank you. Please take good care of those girls. Natalie is 16, and the rest are 15. Scarlett just turned 15 on Christmas day." Jenny said.

"Christmas baby, cool. We will take good care of them."

"Bye." Jenny jumped up and ran out of her office before hurrying down the staircase.

"Something wrong Director?" McGee asked. Gibbs and the team were staring at her.

"The girls were involved in what looks like a hit and run on their way to work this morning Jethro. They were a back road 4-way, help took a while. But now they are all at Bethesda." Jenny spat out in a hurry. The team watched as Gibbs' face paled.

"Scarlett?" Gibbs asked.

"They are all alive, I didn't get a list of injuries, but it was a black SUV vs the red sports car Natalie was driving." Jenny informed.

Parents were called and everyone rushed to Bethesda.

"Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, I'm Scarlett Gibbs' father." Gibbs spoke in a hurry.

"I'm Doctor Stevens. Your daughter was taken in for surgery thirty minutes ago. We need you to sign the consent forms." Dr. Stevens said calmly.

"Surgery? Why did she need surgery?" Jenny asked as Gibbs signed the forms the nurse handed him.

"When the SUV hit, it looks like she raised her arm to shield her face. Shielding her face lead to her ribs being exposed, the ribs on her right side are broken. Two pierced her lungs. The shortage of air lead to her unconscious state at the scene and why she passed out again after she woke up. No ribs punctured her heart. Her right leg and arm are broken and she needed glass to be pulled out of her hair and face." Dr. Stevens explained.

"Any head injuries other than the glass?" Ducky asked.

"No, there were not. The girls were all buckled in at the scene, so no one was flung from the car or anything. Oh and Mr. Henry Carpenter over there, is the man that helped save the girls, he, his wife and his kids are waiting for questioning." Dr. Stevens nodded.

Fornell looked at Gibbs.

"You go wait for Scarlett to be taken out of surgery. I'll question the witnesses." Fornell ordered.

"Good idea. DiNozzo, David, and McGee are at the scene." Gibbs answered.

* * *

"This sucks." Tim said looking at the cars.

"Yeah. Ok. According to Gibbs and Fornell, Scarlett was in the front passenger, Natalie was driving, Taylor back driver, and Karmin back passenger. Get to work." Tony ordered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ummm... I own nothing. One curse word in this chapter. And you will see a small crossover, but that is for later chapters and in those later chapters this story will go into the crossover section. Just not now.**

* * *

Jenny watched as some doctors and nurses wheeled in the small and fragile looking redhead. Her blue eyes closed and her mouth in a almost frown. Sylar walked up to Jenny.

"To be honest, I've dated Scar for nearly two years now. We have been friends since we were six, I've never seen her in pain. Not even after one of her mother's beatings. It was like she had to be stronger. This, is new. Being in a hospital after surgery waiting for Scar to wake up; I've never felt like this. Ever." Sylar spoke aimlessly.

"You love her. We expect you to be worried about her." Jenny whispered.

"She'll wake up... right?" Sylar asked.

"Scarlett has dated you for two years almost. If she wanted to leave, she'd dump you, not die." Jenny smiled at the teen.

"I hope we don't end. I... I love her." Sylar smiled as if it was new information.

Two of Scarlett's doctors, Dr. Richard Webber and Dr. Elis Grey , walked over to Jenny and Sylar.

"We think that you should know that Scarlett flat lined on the table twice. Both times we were able to restart her heart in under five minutes. Although we were able to fix her lungs and reset her ribs. Unfortunately once we opened her up we found more damage than we expected and had to call in another cardiac surgeon to help fix hidden damage. It will be a long recovery for her, but she can make it." Dr. Grey informed her face a stony mask.

"Will she be able to sing? If Scarlett can't sing... I don't know how she'd react." Sylar asked worried.

"After her lungs fully heal she will be able to sing and dance without any pain. Before she heals she will be in a lot of pain." Dr. Webber answered, smiling at the love the teen had for Scarlett.

"Right." Jenny nodded.

"We want to keep her for a couple of nights to watch for infection or other complications." Sylar and Jenny nodded.

* * *

Gibbs sat by his daughter's hospital bed, his hands running through her red hair.

"When I thought about seeing you in the hospital for the first time, I was thinking about when you were born. Not now." Gibbs whispered to his unconscious daughter.

Gibbs shook his head, this morning he felt his gut pull as he watched Scarlett enter the car. He should have listened to his gut, his gut has never failed him.

Scarlett moaned, her eyelids fluttered open.

"Daddy?" Scarlett whispered, she struggled to get up ignoring the pain screaming through her body.

"Scarlett, lie down." Gibbs spoke, making her lie back down.

"Dad, the girls. Are they ok?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes, Karmin has a broken arm and leg and a concussion, Taylor has a fractured wrist and elbow with a concussion, Natalie has a concussion and had to get stitches on her arms, legs and face; you on the other hand had broken ribs, punctured ribs, broken arm and leg with a concussion. The girls are staying over night so the doctors can watch their concussions closely and you will be out of here by the end of the week, if your vitals are in the clear. So do not move." Gibbs gave his daughter the infamous 'Gibbs Glare' as Abby came running in; Tony, Ziva, Ducky and Tim following behind her.

"OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD!" Abby screeched.

"Hey Abby." Scarlett winced at the pain in her chest.

"Dear Child are you alright?" Ducky asked.

"DUCKY! She is in the hospital attached to monitors and wires! She is far from alright!" Abby glared.

"Dad? Do they have pain meds going? Cuz if they do, they aren't working." Scarlett whispered to Gibbs.

"I'll get a nurse." Gibbs kissed the top of Scarlett's head before exiting the room in search of a nurse.

"Where are your X-rays?" Abby asked.

"I dunno, just woke up." Scarlett forced a painful laugh.

"Ouch, stay still. Broken ribs hurt like hell." Tony warned, knowing a pain face when he sees one.

"Gee, thanks for the heads up." Scarlett glared, or tried as she was in a lot of pain.

* * *

Gibbs, and Dr. Webber, Dr. Grey and the attending, Dr. Leo, walked into the room.

"Who are you?" Dr. Grey asked, looking at the team.

"Uh, Special Agents McGee, DiNozzo, and David, over there is the ME Dr. Mallard and Abby." McGee answered.

"We work for Scarlett's father, and are very close to Scarlett." Tony nodded.

"Leave them be, Dr. Grey." Dr. Leo nodded, "Dr. Webber would you like to lead the check up?"

"Thank you sir." The African American doctor walked over to the right side of the bed.

"How is your pain, Ms. Gibbs?" Dr. Webber asked.

"Like I got hit by a black SUV, and you can call me Scarlett." Dr. Webber chuckled at the girl.

"Ms. Gibbs, you have a concussion, ribs two, four, tibia, and radius are broken, your right lung was in a near pneumothorax, but we were able to stabilize everything before that happened." Dr. Grey spoke.

Scarlett stared blankly.

"Dr. Grey, this girl is sixteen years old, she does not know what you just said. With everyone that is not doctor you need to be speaking in layman's terms." Dr. Leo glared.

"What Dr. Grey just said, Scarlett, is that you have two broken ribs and your arm and leg are broken, your right lung was punctured and was nearly collapsed we were able to keep the lung from collapsing." Dr. Webber smiled. Scarlett made a painful smile.

"Will I be able to sing again?" Scarlett asked quietly.

"Your lung nearly collapsed, you should not be worried about something as silly as singing." Dr. Grey said, Dr. Webber rolled his eyes.

"After your recovery you should be able to sing to your hearts content." Dr. Leo smiled at Scarlett.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ummm... I own nothing. One curse word in this chapter. And you will see a small crossover, but that is for later chapters and in those later chapters this story will go into the crossover section. Just not now.**

* * *

A month later...

Scarlett sat on the couch in the living room at Jenny's house. After she was discharged from the hospital a week after her surgery, both Gibbs and Jenny thought it would be a good idea to lock Scarlett up in a house that seemed to have more security than Fort Knox, as the people that hit the car had yet to be found, and it was confirmed that they were after Scarlett's life.

So there Scarlett sat, her travel piano sitting in front of her and her old song book and pencil laying on the arm of the couch. The last five months flashed back to her. Her kidnapping, Christmas dinner where DiNozzo nearly burned down her father's kitchen, and then Abby setting the NCIS Christmas tree on fire and then the hit and run.

Four close calls, in five months.

"If I die young," Scarlett muttered, shaking her head. Then the idea came to her.

* * *

Jenny came home early to check on Scarlett, and when she got there she found the small red head scribbling in her journal and playing- what seemed like- random notes on the piano.

"You probably shouldn't be doing that right now." Jenny advised.

"Carla just drugged me with the pain medication. I'll be fine." Scarlett said from her spot on the couch.

"Just like your father." Jenny laughed.

"I get that a lot." Scarlett smiled.

"What are you writing?" Jenny asked.

"A song." Scarlett smirked, her blue eyes trained on her journal.

"Are you almost finished with it?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah. I guess I've had a lot of inspiration. Dad not coming home again?" Scarlett asked, Jenny did a mental _hooray_ that Scarlett considered her house 'home'.

"No. He claims that he isn't until he finds out who did this to you." Jenny answered.

"I remembered that one guy had a scar above his eye, I couldn't tell you which one but it looked like he was poorly stitched up." Scarlett spoke.

"Thank you, between four girls, we'll figure it out." Jenny smiled.

"Thank you." Scarlett said.

"For what?" Jenny asked.

"Just thank you." Scarlett let out one of her beautiful smiles, the first one since the wreck.

* * *

Gibbs glared at the phone, as if willing it to ring. Scarlett was suppose to call for her hourly check in. 7:01. The phone rang.

"Gibbs."

"Hey, if you are coming home tonight can you pick up Chinese? If not I can call Sylar... Oh by the way, I'm alive still." Scarlett laughed, before a grunt of pain followed the beautiful sound.

"No, I need a break anyway. I'll grab the Chinese, don't worry." Gibbs laughed.

"Not worried. Bye dad."

"Bye Scarlett."

"Everyone, go home, get some sleep." Gibbs ordered. Throwing Good-byes over their shoulders the team left, before Gibbs could change his mind.

Not that he would. Scarlett needed him... Along with some Chinese.

* * *

Four months later...

Scarlett's case had gone cold three months ago. Although now that it was a cold case the team could look back at it anytime, with fresh eyes. It was early on a Tuesday morning, McGee was the only one with all their paperwork done, so he was looking at Scarlett's case.

Their prime suspects were Kenny Rodgers, Micky Cortez and Fin Durage. Three friends that worked at a recycle plant, and at the time of the wreck they were allegedly at work. Friday, 1:48 pm. Then... it clicked.

"Boss! The prime suspects in Scarlett's case..." Tim started.

"What about it?" Gibbs said glaring at him, but underneath all of that was the concern of a father.

"The alibi. You see, recycle plants run on Saturday, so they have to burn all the metal safely on the day before. They couldn't have been at work." McGee realized aloud.

"Why didn't you think of that four months ago?" Gibbs demanded.

"Agent Fornell to care of the alibi, considering his relation to Scarlett. We thought that he wouldn't allow screw ups, boss." Tony answered.

"I don't give a damn! You never assume! EVER!" Gibbs shouted. Everyone in the bullpen jumped.

"Yes boss."

"Sorry boss."

"Of course Gibbs." The three agents apologized.

* * *

Twenty minutes after the breakthrough, Scarlett and the girls walked into the bullpen.

"Dad!" Scarlett smiled.

"Hey, there are the survivors!" DiNozzo laughed.

"Hello, girls." Ziva smiled.

"Girls." McGee nodded. Gibbs hugged each girl.

"How are you doing?" Gibbs asked.

"Good! Dad do you know what today is?" Scarlett asked excitedly. Gibbs was still worried about her lungs and leg, and had her sit in his rolling chair.

"What is today?" Gibbs asked trying to remember.

"Today is the day the doctors checked my ribs and lungs to see if it is alright if I can sing again!" Scarlett said excitedly. Everyone watched as her smile reached her eyes.

"Have you already gone?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, mo- Jenny took me because she said that you had a breakthrough on who hurt us." No one said anything on Scarlett's near slip up and her cheeks barely flushed a light rose color.

"What did they say?" Gibbs asked. The girls stared at each other and shared a smile.

"We can all preform again! We are all in the clear!" They shouted together... and then they looked at each other.

"Well, sort of..." Natalie murmured.

"What do you mean... sort of?" Ziva asked. The girls looked at Scarlett.

"My lung still looks a little weird. They don't want me singing to high and for a long time without water." Scarlett said quietly.

"They want her to stay hydrated period." Taylor glared.

"I do stay hydrated!" Scarlett groaned.

"Right, did the doctor say anything else?" Gibbs asked.

"Nope, Scarlett can sing as long as the notes don't go up so high and she drinks water between songs." Karmin shrugged.

"And everyone else are fully in the clear." Scarlett sighed.

"Oh. No heavy lifting, but that doesn't happen anyway." Taylor added.

"Well, congrats girls!" Tony smiled.

"Yes, this is a good thing." Ziva nodded.

"Congratulations." Tim laughed.

"Leave it to probie to say the long word." Tony joked.

Gibbs shook his head.

"Any new songs girls?" Tony asked.

"Um. Two are written, the music and lyrics haven't been tried out yet." Scarlett let a smile loose.

"We're in the clear. Lets try them out!" Karmin and Natalie shouted. With good-byes given the girls disappeared.

Gibbs laughed as he watched his daughter's red hair trail behind her as she was drug off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ummm... I own nothing. One curse word in this chapter. And you will see a small crossover, but that is for later chapters and in those later chapters this story will go into the crossover section. Just not now.**

* * *

The teenagers were gathered at Jenny's house where their instruments were sitting in front or beside them. Jenny was upstairs, reading a book with baby names in it. Gibbs and Jenny did not want to know the gender until the baby was born. Jenny smiled remembering Scarlett's face when she found out. Joy had reached her eyes and her smile reached her ears as she hugged her father and new found mom. Jenny let out another smile when she remembered the day Scarlett asked if it were alright if she called Jenny her mom. And Jenny was more than happy to agree.

Currently Natalie, Karmin, Tyler and Mark were reading the two newly written songs from copies that were made. Taylor was typing away trying to keep the gig offers in a organized way. And Sylar was trying to make Scarlett drink another bottle of water.

"Scarlett please drink the water." Sylar groaned.

"Sylar I just drank a bottle. I highly doubt that my body got rid of the water in the 5 seconds between then and now." Scarlett sighed.

"You drank the water five minutes ago!" Sylar corrected.

"Sy..."

"Will you two quit fighting. Scarlett drink the water, Sylar quit hovering." Taylor shouted. The band members, excluding Scarlett and Sylar, laughed. Scarlett grumbled, but chugged the water.

"This song is awesome!" Karmin squealed.

"Yeah! Can't wait to try it out!" Natalie agreed.

"Who said we had to wait?" Mark asked.

"Yeah." Tyler smiled, he got behind his drums as Karmin and Natalie pulled the water bottle from Scarlett and the girls sat on the ottoman. Sylar picked up the bottle and put it beside Scarlett, before grabbing his guitar.

* * *

I do not own this song, The Band Perry owns it. **Bold is Scarlett. **_Italics are all the girls._ Underlined is just Karmin and Natalie. Normal is everything going around them.

* * *

**If I die young, bury me in satin**  
**Lay me down on a bed of roses**  
**Sink me in the river at dawn**  
**Send me away with the words of a love song**

Jenny heard the music and crept down the hall and stairs. She smiled at the joy written over everyone's face.

Uh oh, uh oh

**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother**  
**She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,**  
**And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no**  
**Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby**

Jenny wondered if Scarlett meant her or her biological mother.

Not that Mackenzie was ever a good mother.

**The sharp knife of a short life, oh well**  
**I've had just enough time**

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

**The sharp knife of a short life, oh well**  
**I've had just enough time**

**And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom**  
_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_  
**I've never known the lovin' of a man**  
**But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,**

Sylar and Scarlett were dancing around the living room. Sylar spinning Scarlett around and keeping her in his arms.

Karmin stole the hat off of Tyler's head and Natalie pressed her lips to Mark's cheek.

**There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,**  
_Who would have thought forever could be severed by..._

Scarlett and Sylar now were face to face.

**...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?**  
**I've had just enough time**

**So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls**  
_What I never did is done_

**A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar**  
_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_  
**And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'**  
**Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'**

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh (uh, oh)_  
**The ballad of a dove **(oh, uh)  
_Go with peace and love_  
**Gather up your tears,**_ keep 'em in your pocket_  
**Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh**

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_  
_I've had just enough time_

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls.

* * *

"Don't ever die on me, Scarlett." Sylar ordered.

"Never." The promise was sealed with a kiss.

"Hey! Stop that and pay attention!" Taylor shouted.

"But, I like kissing Scarlett." Sylar whined against Scarlett's lips.

"Do NOT make me separate you two!" Tyler shouted jokingly at the couple. Everyone laughed as Sylar wrapped his arms around Scarlett's waist and pulled her into his chest just a few inches off the ground, effortlessly.

"Never!" Sylar shouted. Jenny smiled at the group as they laughed and carried on.

Sylar pulled Scarlett's legs into one arm and her body in the other so he was holding her bridal style. Scarlett leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

"You know. I just realized something." Mark leaned back the look of wonder written on his face.

"What did you realize?" Taylor asked dramatically.

"That he is a human being?" Natalie asked with a laugh, causing more laughing from everyone else.

"No... Although that was very rude, Nat." Mark glared.

"Then what?" Scarlett asked, still being held by Sylar.

"For a ginger, You are pretty nice." Mark answered with a laugh.

"HEY!" Scarlett glared. Sylar was pretty sure that if he hadn't been holding Scarlett, she would have slapped Mark. Everyone laughed, including Scarlett.

"Sylar! Put me down!" Scarlett shouted joyfully.

"NO!" Everyone continued laughing. As joy reached Jenny's face once again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ummm... I own nothing. One curse word in this chapter. And the sports car had a cover over it, it was not topless.**

* * *

Fornell sat in the chair in front of the alleged driver of the SUV that frightening day, Kenny Rogers and his lawyer, Joan Hughs, a lady around the same age as Gibbs with short blondish hair and soft green eyes.

"What were you doing in the SUV that hit Sixteen year old Natalie Jones, fifteen year old Taylor Newman, fifteen year old Karmin Louis, and fifteen year old Scarlett Gibbs, January 15, 2013?" Fornell asked.

"Don't answer that." Joan said immediately.

"Why not? His fingerprints are all over the place, how else can that be explained?" Fornell asked.

"It is a work vehicle, is it not?" Joan asked.

"Yeah, that he checked out that day." Fornell answered, Rogers squirmed.

"Some one else could have checked the vehicle out under his name, it has been done before at the place of business." Hughs argued again.

"We have video proof! That bastard hit a red sports car that held four minors!" Fornell shouted, fire blazing in his eyes.

"Look! I'm sorry. Agent Gibbs arrested Micky's daughter for the murder of five marines four months ago, she got the death sentence. Lil' Marcy was Micky's only child. Micky wanted an eye for an eye. So, Fin was jokin' around, said 'if he killed your daughter, why don't you kill his? He's got one, his last one.'." Kenny started.

"Mr. Rogers please stop talking." Joan rolled her eyes.

"Let 'em talk." Fornell gestured.

"Mr. Rogers."

"No, I have to explain. So Micky started thinkin, we check out two cars. One of us drives one, another drives the other, hit the car and get out of there. No one would suspect nothin. I took phyics class in college, and was pretty good at it. I figured out a way to hit the car and make it look like they were dead, so I offered to drive the car that would hit them. I wanted to keep them alive. I swear. I didn't mean to kill those girls. I didn't." Rogers wept.

Fornell looked at the observation room mirror.

"What part did the other guy's play?" Fornell asked.

"Micky was in charge of givin me directions to the girls, Fin was followin 'em. They was talkin to each other through the phone." Kenny answered.

"Alright. I'm gonna leave for a bit, but I'll come back." Fornell answered.

"Before you leave, can I ask you a favor?" Kenny asked.

"Sure." Fornell shrugged.

"Tell Agent Gibbs, and the other girls' parents. That I'm sorry for killin' their girls." Kenny requested.

* * *

An hour later.

The door to the interrogation room that Kenny Rogers was in opened.

"Agent Fornell, did ya tell the parents that I am sorry for killin their daughters?" Kenny asked.

"That wasn't necessary." A voice rang out. Rogers turned to see one sixteen year old and three fifteen year olds, standing at the door.

"Are you the girls I killed?" Rogers asked.

"A real smart one here." Karmin whispered to the other girls.

"Hi, I'm Scarlett Gibbs. My uncle told us that you were the one that hit us with the SUV, and that you were sorry." Scarlett said walking to the table.

"I am so, so, so, so sorry I hit ya. I did my best to hit you and keep you alive. My buddy wants ya dead. I wanted to give him closure, but keep ya alive." Kenny answered.

"It's fine. Mistakes are made. Right girls?" Scarlett asked.

"Yeah, you did your best to only total the front half of my car." Natalie shrugged.

"Yeah, we're good." Karmin smiled.

"Everyone survived. That's enough for me." Taylor agreed.

"What's that mean?" Kenny asked.

"You are forgiven." Scarlett smiled.

"Scarlett what the hell are you doing in there!?" Gibbs' voice shouted over the speakers in interrogation.

"My dad didn't know we were here, we'd better go." Scarlett smiled, before all of the girls disappeared closing the door behind them.

* * *

"Your girl is very forgiving, I'll give you that." Joan shrugged as she and Gibbs watched the girls practice notes for some songs.

"Yeah, she's had it rough. Before she found me that is. So she understands a little more than other people. But she fails to understand that when someone hurts her, she doesn't go walking into the damned interrogation room." Gibbs answered.

"Don't blame me blame Uncle Fornell." Scarlett called, the girls laughed and Gibbs shook his head.

"She's smart to." Joan nodded.

"Her mom's side of the family."

Scarlett and the girls watched as Joan flirted with Gibbs shamelessly, and Gibbs not return anything.

"This is disgusting." Karmin scrunched up her nose.

"Yeah. Scar are you going to do anything?" Natalie asked.

"Because you so should." Taylor gagged.

"Oh yeah, I'm doing something." Scarlett stood and smoothed out her outfit before walking over to her dad.

"Hey dad, mom just texted me wandering what you want for dinner." Scarlett said, batting her blue eyes at Joan.

"Why didn't your mother text him?" Joan asked, not believing the girl.

"Well, she would have... if my dad knew how to text that is." Scarlett answered, a sly smirk gracing her face.

"Oh.. I thought you weren't married, Agent Gibbs." Joan now spoke as if Scarlett was not there.

"I'm not, I am in a relationship though. Scarlett, tell your mother that I was grilling steak when I got home." Gibbs answered. Scarlett pulled out her phone and typed something. A few minutes later the phone buzzed.

"Mom says that it better be on the grill and not in the fireplace this time." Scarlett said looking up.

"What's wrong with the fireplace?" Gibbs asked, as if Jenny were listening herself Scarlett's phone buzzed.

"Because last time you dropped a steak and mom had to clean it out." Scarlett answered.

"Well, tell your mother..." Gibbs started.

"Dad, as much as I love you can you just pick up the phone and call mom? And Joan, don't you have another criminal to set free?" Scarlett asked. DiNozzo nearly snorted, Tim let out a laugh that he made a cough quickly, Ziva let loose a smile, and the girls a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Joan asked.

"You are flirting with my dad. My dad has someone, do not even say you are not flirting with him, because I am female and know all the signs. Get lost." Scarlett glared, Gibbs stared at his daughter and Joan left.

"Well, that takes care of that." Scarlett smiled.

"You just yelled at a lawyer." Gibbs said, looking at his daughter.

"Yeah, and now I realize why you hate them so much. For smart people, they're clueless." Scarlett nodded before walking off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ummm... I own nothing. Time jumps A LOT now, there will be flashbacks though. And now you see the full crossover area. Scarlett replaces Meredith though... sorry.**

* * *

Jenny watched from the couch as Gibbs baby proofed the house, now that she was three days away from her due date Gibbs wanted to make sure that the baby couldn't get into as much mischief as Scarlett did now... and she was 15.

Jenny turned her head to see Scarlett piecing together her flute, her red hair tied back into a braid and wearing her favorite white leggings and strapless blue tunic that had lace across the breast, Gibbs was less than happy when he saw her come down the stairs that morning.

Pain erupted into her abdomen, and Jenny winced.

"Mom, are you alright?" Scarlett asked.

"Yeah, Braxton Hicks." Jenny replied after a moment.

"You sure?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes, Scarlett. I'm sure." Jenny smiled. Scarlett didn't look convinced, but still started to play a soft tune with the flute. The pain occurred again. Scarlett didn't miss it.

"Mom, are you sure you aren't in labor?" Scarlett asked. Jenny felt her pants get wet.

"Scarlett, either I just wet my pants or my water broke." Jenny said calmly.

"I will grab your bag, new pants, and dad." Scarlett said placing her flute down, and running up the stairs. Returning Scarlett handed Jenny the pants, set the bag down before running to the kitchen.

"Dad, you might want to start the car 'cuz mom is in labor." Jenny heard Scarlett say.

Gibbs ran out of the kitchen and pulled the bag over his shoulder.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, just-" Contractions started up again.

"Dad, let's get her to the car." Scarlett said.

An hour and fifteen minutes later.

Scarlett and the team sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Scarlett playing soft music on the flute, attempting to put a half asleep Tony DiNozzo to sleep. Ok more like succeeding to put a half asleep Tony DiNozzo to sleep.

"Scarlett, I believe he is asleep." Ziva chuckled. Poking a snoring Tony on the shoulder.

"If it worked on him, you think that it will work on a screaming baby?" Scarlett whispered.

"Well, they have the same maturity level so probably." Tim snickered.

It was that moment that Abby came running in with Ducky on her heels.

"Do you know what is going on?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, enough to know that I got kicked out half an hour ago for mom to start pushing." Scarlett sighed.

"Why is Anthony asleep?" Ducky asked.

"I was seeing what tunes would put a crying baby to sleep, and he seemed like a good test subject." Scarlett said bluntly. Everyone chuckled. Tony stirred, Scarlett started piping soft notes again and Tony was asleep.

"That was cool, but he has to be awake to see the baby." Abby pouted.

"Oh alright." Scarlett frowned, placing the flute end by Tony's ear, Scarlett piped a high pitched note. Tony jumped up and looked around trying to see it there was trouble, before realizing that a mischievous fifteen year old was behind all of it.

"Ohh, your laughing now. Just wait, your baby sibling is going to cry all night long and guess who isn't going to get sleep?" Tony said waiving a finger.

"I'll move in with Karmin first." Scarlett announced. The team laughed again.

A nurse chose that moment to walk up to the small-ish group.

"Scarlett Gibbs? Your father is asking for you." the nurse smiled. Scarlett nodded and walked down to room 520. Taking a breath before she entered, Scarlett walked into the room, flute still in hand.

"Dad, you asked for me?" Scarlett asked.

"We both did." Jenny smiled, her auburn hair was matted to her forehead and in her father's arms was a pink bundle.

"Scarlett meet Catilyn Kelly Gibbs." Gibbs smiled.

"Hey Kate, it's your big sister. Scarlett." Scarlett smiled. Kate's big blue eyes looked into her sister's matching eyes. Kate's arm moved randomly at the instrument in Scarlett's hand.

"You wanna hear me play?" Scarlett asked, she raised the instrument to her lips and puffed out a beautiful melody, Kate was asleep in moments.

"You are doing that every night." Jenny whispered, laughter in her voice.

* * *

Ten Years Later...

Scarlett smiled at her life, no more did she hid her relationship with Sylar, no more did she shy away from women other than Karmin, Taylor, and Karmin, and no more worrying at all.

Ok, maybe not . Sylar had been acting weird and so has all of the band members. As if they were hiding something.

Scarlett was driving home from Bethesda, where she was doing her internship for surgery. The not-so-accident-accident ten years ago had gotten Scarlett's attention and before anyone knew it, Scarlett was announcing that she wanted to be a surgeon.

Scarlett smiled as she pulled into the driveway for the flat that she shared with Sylar, they moved in with each other five years ago.

Scarlett crept into the flat, something felt different. She pulled her gun from the closet and put it in front of her as she walked the perimeter of the house, as she walked to their bedroom a thumping noise reached her ears. Cautiously she opened the door, Sylar was on top of another woman; pushing into her as if there was going to be no tomorrow.

"Sylar, baby a-ohhh- woman.." The woman moaned, Sylar froze and turned his head to see Scarlett, gun in hand.

"Scar. Baby.." Sylar said, getting up and pulling clothes on. Scarlett was frozen, her red curls framing her face and gun by her side. The nameless woman pulled on clothes and left the house, not before planting a kiss on Sylar's cheek and tossing a 'see you later baby' over her shoulder.

"Scar let me explain." Sylar started.

"I'm not gonna shoot you, but no promises about my father." Scarlett said quickly before leaving as well.

* * *

Scarlett pulled into her father's driveway, he and Jenny still live there with Scarlett's baby sister, Catilyn Kelly Gibbs, who was 10.

Scarlett stopped the car and started to cry, Catilyn, who saw the lights, ran out to meet Scarlett.

"Scarlett, what's wrong?" She asked as she saw the state her sister was in.

"Kate, do me a favor. Never date boys." Scarlett smiled briefly as Catilyn nodded. The sisters walked inside together.

"Scarlett! You're here!" Jenny shouted in happiness, before she turned the corner and saw Scarlett's tear stained face.

"What happened?" Jenny asked.

"Kate, go upstairs." Scarlett said softly. Catilyn nodded and ran upstairs, knowing the sooner Scarlett spilled it to mom, the sooner she'd know what was going on.

"What happened?" Jenny asked again.

"I got home, and, something was off. I grabbed the sig from the front closet. I cleared the house before I walked into the bedroom, Sylar was having sex with another woman." Scarlett cried.

Jenny pulled Scarlett into her arms, as her daughter cried.

* * *

Gibbs stopped working in the basement for a minute, five minutes ago Kate had screamed 'Scarlett'. And now there was a sound of crying drifting though the air. One thought came to mind.

Who's ass was he going to have to kick?

Walking upstairs he saw Scarlett sobbing into Jenny's arms as Jenny and Kate tried to comfort her.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"Scarlett caught Sylar in bed with another woman, like in bed in bed Jethro." Jenny whispered. Gibbs assessed the situation.

"I'll be back." He called over his shoulder.

"Daddy?" Scarlett called out, her voice as small as it was the day he met her. "Don't kill him, not yet." Scarlett finished.

"I'll wait for Tobias here. Jen, can you update him?" Gibbs asked, Jenny glared at him, but left the room with Kate in tow. Gibbs pulled Scarlett in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Shh, baby girl. It'll be alright." Gibbs said softly.

* * *

Fornell walked up to the Gibbs house late at night. Just as he was about to knock on the door Gibbs had the door opened and closed.

"He cheated on her after twelve years." Fornell huffed as he and Gibbs made their way to the car.

"Yeah, she told Jen that she was gonna get a transfer. Seattle was hoping to get her for her internship, guess they get her now." Gibbs answered.

"Damn, so we're kickin his ass?" Fornell asked.

"Oh yeah..." Gibbs answered.


End file.
